RyanBall Z
by Ryan the author
Summary: A Random story I came up with one night that I just wrote out, it's meant to be funny but I'll just let you keep your own opinion on it. R&R. It does have some adult scenes in this.


**RyanBall Z**

Ryan: you know I like chicken…

Vegeta: oh, yeah?

Ryan: yeah… it's great…

(A monkey runs by)

Ryan: was that your monkey?

Vegeta: no… okay, yes it was.

Ryan: Vegeta you jokester!

Vegeta: (laughs)

Ryan: (I laugh)

(We all just laugh)

Ryan: so, Vegeta what did you think of you're new adventure in Dragonball Z2?

Vegeta: It's brilliant Mr. West! It has the best story ever! And there are plenty of asses kicked.

Ryan: wow, you're speaking pretty highly of my work. Too bad you're not me because people will think I'm thinking highly of myself, which I don't but have been accused of here on this sight.

Vegeta: oh, yeah?

Ryan: yep, it sucks when you're accused of that and are made fun of.

Vegeta: well, sorry for you…

(Someone busts through the door)

Man: I the evil Chris will smite you all with great vengeance and furious anger!

Ryan: are you Samuel L. Jackson?

Chris: no, I'm Chris I just sound like him!

Krillian: (That's how I spell it, just love it okay) (Runs out of a room) (Jumps toward Chris)

Chris: (Blasts Krillian and he dies) so, how many times has he died now?

Ryan: about 100 times this month.

Chris: I mean all together…

Ryan: seven hundred thousand.

Chris: hmm…

Vegeta: it's my turn! (Punches Chris)

Chris: (Punches Vegeta)

(They just punch each other back and forth)

Ryan: now this is interesting… hmm… I wonder where his wife is…. (I walk down a hallway and open up a bedroom with Bulma in it) oh, my god! You're the younger version of Bulma! Dating back to Dragonball!

Bulma: there are actually many versions of me there just not all here.

Ryan: wow! You were really hot in the adventure with Goku in Dragonball and you still remained pretty hot in the climax of Dragonball Z and even GT, of course none of them were as good looking as this version… of course that's not entirely true…

Bulma: well, thank you Mr. West. Say what's going on in the next room?

Ryan: Vegeta is fighting the evil Chris.

Bulma: Chris! That's my best friend coming over for a visit! (Runs out in the hallway and over to the Vegeta area)

Chris: (Lies on the floor in a retarded dead slump)

Bulma: Chris!

Vegeta: another day's work!

Bulma: you killed my best friend!

Vegeta: young Bulma woman would you just shut up! I thought I married the older version of you!

Bulma: you did, but still techniqully I'm you're wife!

Vegeta: you should be proud though he was attacking!

Bulma: he was my best friend starting from when I was 5 Vegeta! I can never forgive you for this!

Ryan: (I walk over) hmm… so it seems you two are having a troubled marriage, huh?

Vegeta: she's not my wife! I'm married to the older sexier version!

Bulma: how dare you! I can't believe what you're saying!

Ryan: there's only one way to solve this! (I pull out a machine gun from when I got it at the bar from Frank, read my profile to find out) (I pull the trigger and start shooting, Bulma is hit and blood keeps spewing out from every hole that I make. And for some reason Vegeta is getting killed by it to)

(Both Vegeta and Bulma fall over dead)

Ryan: that solves just about everything. Who here wants to challenge me?

Kirllian: (Runs in toward me doing his little yell)

Ryan: (I pull the trigger as he flies right toward me and I blow him away) isn't it weird that the villain is Dragonball Z2's name is Rya? And that's the 1st 3 letters of my name… isn't that weird? I think it's kind of fudged up.

Goku: (Appears) looks like I need to fight evil once again… Mr. West!

Ryan: so, Goku you want to fight me, huh? Well, I hope you know I am far more powerful then you will ever be…

Goku: that's what they all say… (Turns Super Sayian 4) what? Why can't I go 5?

Ryan: because Goku this isn't DBZ2 and they don't know much about that yet.

Goku: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ryan: (I pull the trigger and Goku falls over dead) wow, I never though you could kill DBZ characters with a machine gun… that's kind of sad actually.

Chi-Chi: why aren't you studying?

Ryan: oh, die please! (I shoot her a million times)

Chi-Chi: (Falls down dead)

Ryan: duh! Of course she falls down dead Parenthesis!

Parenthesis: hey! I have to explain in excruciating detail what the character is going and how they do it! It may be repetitive but it has to be done!

Ryan: actually it doesn't! (I shoot him dead)

Ryan: so, how will people know now if I'm doing something?

John: I'm here to kill you!

Ryan: well John's dead now… onward to other business.

Yamcha: so, you killed all the other versions of Goku and Vegeta and Bulma and Krillian again?

Ryan: yep.

Yamcha: hmm… pretty nice.

Ryan: thanks. Hey look it's the RyanBalls! That sounds disgusting doesn't it?

The Eternal Ryan: I will grant you no wishes!

Ryan: why?

The Eternal Ryan: because I don't like you…

Ryan: but I am you!

The Eternal Ryan: that's why I don't like you! Good bye.

Ryan: well this sucks!

Tien: yeah it sucks.

Ryan: I was going to wish parenthesis back but now I see that's impossible now.

Gohan: yep.

Ryan: it does suck…

Bulma: it's me the younger version I have a 2nd chance at life!

Ryan: good for you, here's a gold star which I can't give to you.

Bulma: I farted.

Ryan: okay, I didn't really need to know that.

Bulma: well there's no parenthesis so were going to have to explain it all ourselves!

Ryan: perhaps you're right… or we could do this!

Ryan walked down the street one morning and came across a vast unexplored world in the depths of his backyard, little did he no that there were forces beyond his control working in the regions of this land. "I find this offensive!" Said Ryan. "This land is not supposed to be here!" Ryan Says. "I only wished I could have served you all better."

Ryan: okay, that's not working out so well…

Bulma: but it seemed pretty good.

Ryan: well I don't like prose format or whatever it's called.

Vegeta: of course you don't.

Ryan: so you're alive to?

Vegeta: were all alive no one dies in this world.

Goku: yeah you're right.

Ryan: but I saw the blood spewing out…

Vegeta: oh, well… some things aren't meant to be explained.

Ryan: oh… I see.

Parenthesis: I'm alive again! Now I can serve!

Ryan: (I Walk back and forth) hmm… so then murder isn't bad here, because the person just comes back to life… that's kind of cool.

Bulma: (Farts)

Ryan: could you stop doing that!

Bulma: sorry, I had a bean burrito for lunch.

Ryan: of course you did you blue haired bi-

Techniqual difficulties people techniqual difficulties people

(Back to the show)

Videl: (The hot version without the pigtails) hi, Ryan…

Ryan: Videl… what are you doing?

Videl: (feeling up on me) I don't think I like Gohan anymore… you know what I think I like you…

Ryan: me? Umm… I think this is going a little too fast here.

Videl: so what Ryan… why don't you give me some sugar.

Gohan: (appears) I should have known you would be unfaithful Videl! I just knew it! (Pulls out a machete and slashes Videl)

Ryan: whoa, there!

Gohan: (Slices her up and puts her in a garbage bag and throws her in a river that goes thorough this house that doesn't exists)

Ryan: wow, I didn't think you were going to kill her…

Gohan: well, she was unfaithful and that's what husbands do, they kill there wives.

Ryan: hmm…

Nabeshin: It's Nabeshin!

Ryan: (I laugh)

(On a beach)

Ryan: hello, Pan and Bra.

(Pan and Bra are lying on the beach soothing in the sun)

Ryan: you two are better looking then ever before.

Pan: yeah…

Bra: I know I'm hot…

Ryan: hey bra… there's something I've been meaning to ask you but never had the guts to do so…

Bra: well, what is it?

Ryan: why is you're name Bra? I mean that's a woman's top and well it's kind of weird that, that's you're name.

Bra: well, it was past down! You know, Bulma Briefs! Briefs, Trunks Pants, Trunks, and now Bra. It matches with the whole tradition.

Pan: and also Bibidi, Bobidi, Buu.

Ryan: yeah, this shows names all have meaning to them that's kind of dumb when you sit and think about it.

Pan: well you get used to it. (Lying out on her stomach)

Ryan: you know maybe I should give you guy's sun screen…

Bra: sure…

Pan: why not…

Ryan: (I start rubbing the sun screen on Bra's smooth hot skin and Pans at the same time) wow, you guy's both have great skin…

Pan: I know…

Bra: I know to.

Rachel: (Appears) I am the evil Rachel and I have come to destroy you all and blow up the planet for no particular reason!

Ryan: (I stand up) then I guess you weren't expecting this! (Pulls out a flower) isn't it beautiful?

Rachel: okay…

Ryan: (I pull out machine gun and fill her up full of holes)

Rachel: (Falls dead)

Ryan: what's with this place?

Old man: it shows that dooms day is coming!

Ryan: what?

Old man: yes it's in the waters of the ocean it explains that these are signs of the end of the world

Ryan: what?

Old man: I know… I know it's surprising.

Ryan: no really I couldn't hear a single word you just said. All I heard was dnsjfhaejfejfjebgdsh; gjdhgjdhgjsdhgjdhgjdhgjhurhguiehuigheghkjdhgskhlkehgjehjgheigheigheighiehieghiegheigheuigheigieghiegie. That's all I heard.

Old man: well it's not important… (Walks away)

Ryan: well then…

(In a bathroom)

Ryan: why am I in here? (Looks at the sign and notices that it says women's room) what in the tar nation am I doing in here! (I hear someone coming) crap! (I run into a stall and hide)

Android 18: (Walks in) (She goes into one of the stalls)

Ryan: wow…

18: (Is shown from her kneecaps on the John) (She has her hands on the top of her legs)

Ryan: hmm… (I hear Bulma walk in)

Bulma: (Goes into another stall and you see from the bottom of the stall her hands pulling down her underwear)

Ryan: (I put my hand over my mouth and am gasping at the same time)

18: (Farts really loud) ahhhh… (Drops in squishy ones)

Bulma: arrrrggrgrgrrggrggggggg….

18: (Has explosive ones dropping in the John)

Ryan: (I cover my mouth and nose)

Bulma: (Is heard dropping one in as she is constipated) arrrrrrggg…. (One splashes in the water)

Ryan: (I gasp) I just got an apology…

18: (Is dropping in like crazy) oh, god… it smells…

Bulma: (Drops in more crap) wow!

18: (Feels for toilet paper)

Bulma: (Grabs toilet paper and has it rolled up in her hand)

Ryan: oh, my god…

18: (Is shown looking on her side as she wipes)

Bulma: (Looking at her butt as she wipes)

18: (farts again)

Ryan: (I slowly walk out of the stall and make a dash for it outside) now that was wonderful- I mean horrid! All I can say is that Roshi would have loved that.

Attraction: for some reason, guys love it when girls fart, especially the hot ones. They think it adds to the hotness, they also like it when they use the toilet. It's a fetish a lot of guys have.

Ryan: the point of that I will never have… (I'm running down the street)

(At the house that has DBZ characters in it)

Ryan: (I walk into the bathroom a bit but then close it somewhat because I hear the shower going on) (But then I look and notice Bra and Pan in the shower together cleaning each other off) (I close the door with wide eyes) wow! I never knew they were lesbian! Or at least just very… very good friends.

(Dinner)

Vegeta: we say grace to our holy father and to great peace amongst the world.

Ryan: okay…

(All the Z characters sit at the table)

Vegeta: he created everything the way it-

Ryan: let's just eat! (I start eating like crazy, crazy, crazy and then I finished it all)

(Everyone stares at me)

Ryan: (I look at them, on all sides, then I sigh) (I jump on the table and pull out my machine gun and blow everyone away laughing in a hysterical voice)

Person: now that… was greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

END-Look for more wackiness in the coming future, and got to Fiction press dot com and go to search type in Ryan then look for "Ryan W. and Jacob B." that's my name after that read Trials and Tribulations of Jimo and Ryio and Shii-Kazee and The Animated Sketch show and maybe my other stuff as well, just make sure you review it!


End file.
